Ancedekris
by Random thing which be not used
Summary: Tina is 12 and living in San Francisco when she is abducted and taken to a strange mechanical city inhabited by 'Familiar' people. Alternate reality. Updated to Chapter 3.
1. Prelude

A/N: This is going to be a loooooooong story...hopefully I can update it alot!.  
  
Crystal Dreams  
  
Chirruping Sparrows in the nearby tree heralded the dawn for downtown San Fransisco's Armstrong residence. BEEPBEEPBEEP. A solitary alarm clock rang out, waking young Tina Armstrong from her deep slumber. "Ugh...Who would set an alarm clock for..." she rolled over to check the time "6:00am!! Shit! I'm Late!" Tina ran down the stairs and into the cloakroom, shoved on her rollerblades, and coasted out the door, putting on her helmet as she went. "See you at lunch, dad!" Tina rolled doen the steep San Francisco road, dodging fire hydrants and saying "hello" to the sleepy residents picking up their newspapers as she sped past. She glanced up, watching the street signs speed past "Turn left...NOW!" Tina leaned sharply, then smacked straight into a telephone post, ripping her wrist protectors, which she had put in front of herself just in time. "Ahh, crap" Tina surveyed the damage as she strutted into a general store. The lady behind the counter checked her watch. "Tina Armstrong!" she said strictly "Five minutes late!" "Gawd," Tina whirspered, her eyes widening "Is Mr. Gargiulo here already?" "No, but hes coming, so get in the back and pretend you've been here since 5:30" the lady pointed towards a door leading to the rear of the shop. "While you're back there, sort out some of those fruit crates!". Throwing off her rollerblades, Tina lifted one of the huge wooden banana crates, and put it on the floor. "Hey Tina!" The woman's voice from the counter rang out yet again. "Hrmmm" Tina grumbled "Now what, Melissa?" "Someone's here to see you!" Melissa Continued. Tina walked out to the counter "Hi!". "I'll take care of those crates, eh?" Melissa went to the rear of the shop. Tina looked over the counter to see a young girl looking at her "Hi, how can I help?" Tina said, smiling. The girl simply stood and stared. "Do you need anything? . The girl stood, and stared. "Hello? . The girl stood, and stared. "Is something wrong? Tina felt something hit her head. She turned just in time to see the pale blonde woman, jump down beside her. "EEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Tina screamed, and fainted.   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"The place of your death, my dear"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You must be the famous Tina."  
  
"Donovan!"   
  
"Now I can get rid of you, once and for all."  
  
"Helena will get you. I can guarantee that."  
  
"Oh she will?"  
  
"Help me Tina!"  
  
"HELENA!"  
  
Tina Gasped, and sat up. She was drenched in cold sweat. "What is this?" she looked at her surroundings, and gasped. Silk curtains, Sparkling jewels, Redwood tables...where was she? "I don't think I'm in California anymore..."  
  
A/N: Where is Tina? This is only the beginnning...I'll update soon! 


	2. Ancedekris

A/N: Sorry it took so long, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload...oh well...Please review!  
  
Recap: Tina Gasped, and sat up. She was drenched in cold sweat. "What is this?" she looked at her surroundings, and gasped. Silk curtains, Sparkling jewels, Redwood tables...where was she? "I don't think I'm in California anymore..."  
  
Tina slowly stumbled around the room, staring at the many luxuries in awe. "I need some fresh air..." she mumbled as she opened the curtains to a large stained glass window "Agh!" Tina shielded her eyes "The sun...it's so bright" "It isn't any old sun, either"  
  
Tina froze. Someone else. She turned around to see a young-looking woman in what looked like a white silk nightgown, and with a small gold circle going around her head and over her forehead, where a large diamond was situated. She had pale blonde hair which tumbled around her intensley green eyes. "Wait a minute...your that woman from the shop!" Tina cowered behind the dark four-poster bed. "I apologise if I startled you earlier...Let me introduce myself...I am Helena, of north Videkris. In your language, that means 'Crystal City'" Tina poked her head up from the crimson bed covers "Crystal City? HA! That's the cheesiest name I ever heard of! I'll just call it Videkris..." "As you wish, my leige" Helena bowed before Tina. "Your leige?" Tina gave Helena a a weird look "Im only twelve!". Helena's eyes widened "You must have infinite wisdom from such an age!" she gasped. Tina stared at Helena as if she were some sort of retard "What are you talking about?". "Ah," said Helena "I apologise, time is slowed down here." "um, why? " Tina was beginning to feel that this place was beyond weird. "You see," Helena begun "Hair is sacred here, and it grows at light speed. So, we slowed down time. But, we always keep our longest strand of hair from when we were born on our heads" Helena motioned towards a huge braid tied up with a silk ribbon near the back of her head. "It's not that long..." Tina murmured, as Helena undid the ribbon, and the strand of hair fell to the floor, and rolled a few inches. Tina simply stared.  
  
"Anyway," Helena said, interrupting Tinas amazement "I was going to explain our sun." Helena pulled out a large map. In the centre, was a large mechanical 4-leaf-clover-shaped city, with four sectors. "We," Helena motioned towards a large tower in the northern sector "Are here". "Wow" Tinas eyes lit up as she surveyed the amount of culture in the city. "As you can see, each sector has a different race" Helena tapped the 'Key' in the top corner. "Hmmmm...Northeners live in Videkris...Southerners like in....Lacidekris...uh...Westeners in...Acidekris...and Easterners...Krisdat..." Tina repeated the strange place names in her head. "So, back to the sun" Helena said, nodding slightly. "Right now it is to the Northwest, so Videkris and Acidekris are both getting sunlight. It circles around our city in a clockwise direction, so soon our light will be gone, and it will be arriving in Lacidekris." Tina looked at Helena with wide eyes. "How do you make it circle your city? is it controlled?" "Ah," Helena smiled "WE don't control it...the spirits do..." Tina cocked an eyebrow "The spirits?" "Yes, the spirits...because you see...the sun is the spirits..." "LADY HELENA!" Helena and Tina both glanced towards the door. A large gurad was kneeling to Helena " Lady Helena, the is a brawl in our territory, and your assistance is required " The guard cotinued to kneel, making Tina smirk "Very well, Bass...while I attend to this, you must look after...the..." Helena paused "The, um..." she took a deep breath "She...is the...Ancedekris..." Bass gasped, then bowed to Tina, who had only just realised that the large man before her shared the same name as her father. "I bid you Adieu, Tina...for now..." said Helena, gliding out of the room.  
  
Tina stood in front of 'Bass' "Ummm...uh....at ease?" Tina said meekly. Bass stood, his hand behind his back, looking at wall. "Hmmmmm...." Tina further surveyed his appearance. Other than looking Identical to her father, he had long, clean hair, and was wearing a white robe with celtic designs stiched into random places. "Ummm..." Bass was still looking pretty nervous. "When I say at ease..." Tina smiled "I mean, AT EASE" Bass looked completley terrified "Take a seat, dad" Bass looked like he was trying to say something. "Ummmm...you can talk, y'know" Tina said slowly "Just act...NORMAL" "Ummm...ok then..." Bass sat down on a nearby stool. "Ahhh, that's better." Tina sighed. "Now, dad, why are you here? do you know whats going on?" "Ummmm....I assure you, your majesty, I am not your father." Bass spoke much more softly than usual. Tina snorted "Yeah, sure. C'mon, dad, I'm not falling for it." Bass looked confused "Hello?" Tina thought for a second "Hey, I know!" she suddenly exclaimed "You're the biggest teddy-bear in the world and I'm...." Tina motioned for him to speak. Bass looked more confused than ever. "Omigod, you're not my dad!" Tina held her head in her hands "Ugh...just when I thought I had a glimmer of a chance..." Bass patted her on the back "Are you alright, your majesty?" He recoiled in horror. Oh boy, he was in for it now! he touched the Ancedekris! "I'm fine..." Tina mumbled. "Wow," Bass said sunddenly "for an Ancedekris, you sure are calm" Tinas eyes suddenly lit up. "That's right! I was gonna ask you, what IS and Ancedekris? Bass slowly started to recite the history of Crystal City...  
  
"...and so, he never found the Arcsakris ever again," Bass was about to start another story, when Tina stopped him. "Listen, Bass, this is not telling me anything about the Ancedekris, so get to the point!" Bass sighed. "Allright...The Ancedekris or 'Crystal Ancestor' is a person made from crystal, but it is not known to anybody that they are, because if they knew, they would shatter into 100 pieces, and another person would have the burden of being Ancedekris." Tinas eyes widenened but...I'm an Ancedekris!  
  
A/N: Will Tina explode? Check out the next chapter! 


	3. Den

A/N: Huge wait, sorry...enjoy!  
  
Recap: "The Ancedekris or 'Crystal Ancestor' is a person made from crystal, but it is not known to anybody that they are, because if they knew, they would shatter into 100 pieces, and another person would have the burden of being Ancedekris." Tinas eyes widenened. "But...I'm an Ancedekris!"  
  
Bass and Tina both froze. "Oh..kay then, what's going on now?" WHACK. "Gaah!" Tina immediatley turned to the window to find a small black kitten sitting on the rug. "Awww..." Tina crouched down and cradled the cat in her arms "What a cute kitty-cat!" "Mrow fsssst!" "Ow!" Tina recoiled in horror, and looked down at her now bleeding hand. "TINA, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Bass grabbed Tina just as the rabid animal exploded in a shower of sparks. "W,w,what was th,that?" Tina cowered behind Bass as he picked up a piece of black fur. "That was a Chademor, or 'Death Cat', you've got to watch out for those." Tina nodded, then spung up at least half a metre. "Uh-oh...the time continuim is messing up again..." Bass quickly grabbed an old book from a nearby bookcase, and flicked through the pages "Age deficiencies...ah, here we go..." Bass produced a large scepter, then suddenly yelled out "Arrcettecroiss!" BAM. Tina looked at her self in a nearby mirror"...Crap!, I look twenty!" "Anyway," Bass suddenly said, Interrupting Tinas amazement. "Back to the matter at hand, why was a Chademor in here?" That was the last Tina heard before falling unconcious  
  
"But Helena...He can't be defeated by you alone..."  
  
"How can you be so sure? Maybe I know things that nobody else does..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Having a nice chat?"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Tina jolted up quickly. "Ah" An old voice said, emmiting from a nearby room "It appears she is awake..." An old short man dressed like an elf appeared through a curtain "Hello, my child," Tina rubbed her head "Who are you? where am I? What happened?" Tina grabbed The man by his collar "Tell me!" The man teleported over to the side of Tina, leaving her hands with nothing but a maple leaf clutched in them. "Pretty impressive, hmm? I'm learning it from my assistant. She a clever girl!" Tina looked over to the curtain again, where a young girl had appeared, and upon seeing Tina, smiled slightly. Tina looked back to the old man who then bowed. " I apologise, My name is Gen Fu, and this is my assistant, Kasumi" Tina waved slightly, looking a bit skeptical about the size of the girls outfit. "You are in our den, located underneath the metropolis known as Crystal City. What happened is that I sent Kasumi to fetch you, as you were not safe in that castle." Tina nodded "Yeah...I don't like kitty-cats anymore..." Gen Fu bowed again "What do you wish to do now? You are welcome to stay with us if you like..." Tina could tell that the man was staring at her chest. "Ummmm...that's okay..." Tina Blinked slightly "Maybe I should go back to the surface and find Bass..." Gen Fu smiled...at Tinas chest still..."Kasumi shall take you."   
  
"How can you live with him? He's such a pervert!" Tina and Kasumi slowly walked around the subterranian tunnels surrounding Gen Fu's den. "I am an asylum seeker, as I must escape from my clan, whom I have betrayed." Kasumi sighed. "Well geez, that sucks...and you have really low standards in asylums." Tina turned to Kasumi, who was gone, leaving only a small cloud of Sakura. "Kasumi? where did you..." "GIMME ALL YOUR MONEY NOW!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Tina could see a long-legged woman standing above her, holding a wire closley to Tinas neck. A beam of light from Tina's lantern revealed a cold-looking platinum-haired woman wearing a badly tattered jumpsuit "I SAID, GIMME ALL YOUR MONEY, IDIOT!" Tina cowered at the woman's yelling, trying to ignore the thin wire nearly piercing her throat.  
  
A/N: Is Tina going to die? Next chapter soon! 


End file.
